


更年期男人情绪波动要怎么办？

by Hey_Lyla



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Lyla/pseuds/Hey_Lyla
Summary: 更年期男人的心情时好时坏，人的脾气时温柔时烂。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	更年期男人情绪波动要怎么办？

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️  
> 1.！！！温开水独轮车，没有任何骗人的意思，是温开水独轮车！！！  
> 2\. 不要脸凑字数警告！！！  
> 3\. 灵感来自打雷的 Mariners Apartment Complex

“带土。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我最近有点不舒服。”

宇智波带土放下手里的剪刀，他正修剪一棵小盆栽。

“怎么了？”  
他又问了一遍，无关紧要的口气让旗木皱起了眉头。  
“我不舒服。”  
男人眨眨眼睛：“哪不舒服？”  
“我不知道。”他低下头，疲惫地搓揉自己的脸，“我不知道，我不知道带土。”  
这就让宇智波有点搞不明白情况了，但旗木也没有继续解释的意思，于是他摸了一把银白色的头毛，笑呵呵地打趣：“喂，怎么回事？”

怂拉着脑袋的人抬起头，他盯着傻不拉叽的笑容，突然把在脑袋上摩挲的手拍下来，然后就走了。 

不明所以的男人没有反应过来，  
“什么情况啊？”

_有什么热乎乎的东西贴在自己的眼睑、鼻梁、面颊、嘴唇。沉睡的旗木能清晰感受这一切，他没有办法张开眼睛或是阻止。身体很沉，很舒服，像是被一片温热的海水包裹，带着他缓慢下沉。热源闯入他嘴里，勾起舌头又摩擦上颚——冷气因此窜了进来，戳破了那层保护他的，柔和的胎衣。沉于睡梦中的人深呼吸，醒来看到的是另一双眼睛。  
他咬着他的嘴唇，含糊着说，做吧，我想做了。  
旗木亲吻他，张开嘴回应身上的人，_

_“好。”_

“你去把窗户关了。”  
他放下小说，手指向窗户，宇智波带土从刚才就盯他看了好久。 

“好。”  
男人撑着膝盖起身去关窗，心里确定旗木卡卡西最近不是很对头。他把窗户锁好，坐回沙发上，小心翼翼地靠近那个安静的人。  
“怎么了？”旗木主动开口了，这次他的声音温柔了很多，似乎是在为自己先前有些过分的口气而致歉。  
“你怎么了？”宇智波靠在身后的沙发上，右手抵着太阳穴，眼睛像是要在面前人身上盯出一个洞，“发生什么了吗。”  
“没有。”旗木不安地扭了一下身体，沉下声音回答，“没发生什么。”  
他不再说话，接着看书，目不转睛的，好像周围没人一样。 

宇智波带土等了很久，可什么也没等到。他看着旗木装模作样的样子，最后一句话没说就起身离开了。

“嘭——！”他重重地摔上门。 

留在沙发上的男人被吓得身体一弹，然后像泥巴一样瘫软下来。手里的书落在地上，他觉得自己要窒息了。

_他像一只狮子，用嘴唇、鼻梁，还有整个面庞在白净温热的颈侧磨蹭，又感受到另一双手变成肆意生长的藤蔓，覆上自己的胸口抚摸。宇智波呼出一口气，他咬住对方的糖丸一样的耳垂吮吸——这让旗木受不了，他哼了一声便向后倒，身躯靠在床头板上喘气。_

_宇智波起身想去开床头灯，一片黑暗叫他看不清楚。_

_“别开。”对方恳求着。_

_可他没有理睬，黄色的床头灯照得刚醒来的人向后一缩，  
“我说了别开！”_

_被弄醒的人有些生气，但没等到下一句抱怨，那家伙就吻上他，双手自然而然地向下摸索。宇智波活动手指，睡衣扣子就一颗一颗被解开，像一朵一瓣一瓣开放的花。平日沉默的人低头亲吻瓷白的胸膛，哪儿有数不清的细小的、泛白的疤痕，以及一个贯穿整个上半身的十字形的痕迹。_

_每当他们赤诚相见的时候，宇智波就会觉得对方像一张老旧的白纸，除开没有泛黄，其它的一切似乎都是脆弱和不堪一击的。这样的想法叫他不安，于是他稍微用了点劲，让自己的嘴唇陷进干燥的肌肤，感受那颗被肋骨和皮肉包裹的心脏不休止地跳动，以至于自己的牙齿也在跟着颤抖。_

_“呼——”旗木张口呼气，亲吻像流星一样噼里啪啦地砸落在身上，他忍不住地挺起身躯，往那张在他胸口游移的嘴唇前凑去。_

_“带土——”男人在快感中仰起逐渐发热迷糊的脑袋。_

_“不要紧张。”宇智波拉下仰着的、梗直的脖子，轻轻地啄弄那个人干涩的嘴唇，“卡卡西，不要紧张。”_

_滚烫的手掌变成烧红的铁块在旗木腰侧摩挲，又迫不及待地上移，像急于生长的大树，最后停在乳头上揉捏。_

_“带土！——”_

_“嘘——”宇智波带土安抚地吻向红红的眼眶，“没事的，卡卡西，没事的。”_

“带土？”旗木敲敲门，其实这没必要，他每天都和那个人睡在一起。

床上的人没回应，于是旗木又唤了一声带土。 

“我带红豆糕回来喽，出来吃吧。”

屁股对人的家伙终于抬头，他向站在门口的人招招手：“你过来。”  
“怎么？”  
“你先过来！”宇智波不耐烦地催促。

旗木妥协了，他斜身倚上床开始扯话题：“在干嘛呢？”  
对方一下子起身盘起腿，“像我这样坐好。”  
“喂，我有洁癖的。”旗木要挂不住脸上的笑了。  
“你坐不坐？”

“好好好。”他只能哄他，没办法，他总是哄他。旗木盘腿坐到了对方正对面，可没想到自己的面罩会被一把扯下，  
“说吧，”宇智波带土面色不善，“你怎么了？” 

_旗木卡卡西几乎被脱光了，他虚弱地靠在床板上，红着脸又敞着胸口，全身只剩开着的睡衣和挂在小腿上的内裤。_

_“唔嗯——”_

_他龇着牙，嘴里难耐地泻出呻吟，两条腿变成船桨蹬踏在床上。旗木看着眼前埋头舔弄他性器的男人，他想把对方推开，但双手被捉着按在身侧，于是平日里灵巧的十根手指只能揪紧身下的床单，像在深海里前进的水母。_

_宇智波带土不是很会口交，他小心翼翼地用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，慢慢地上下晃动自己的脑袋，仔细感受嘴里的柱状体从疲软到坚挺，然后变成了一股泉眼直冒水。面颊有点酸，于是他吐出嘴里的东西，伸舌头，像猫一样舔舐收缩的腹部。男人安静地抚摸旗木两条大腿的内侧，没忍住捏了一把弹性的肌肤，那儿一下子就出了红印。 他转动手腕，握住充血的性器撸动，突然的快感让本无力气的人挣扎地并拢双腿，宇智波压下身体去亲吻漂亮的肩膀，_

_“腿张开。”他舔舔旗木嘴角的痣，“张开。”_

_旗木慢慢地打开自己，他听见汗水从皮肤沁出，像一列高速列车在身体表面奔驰，带着咸味和热量滑向股间。宇智波用手指插进去，他像小孩按开关一样按压那个地方，津津有味且乐此不疲。_

_“呃——”_

_卧室里回荡着黏糊糊的喘息和汗水滴向床单的声音，旗木在手指的戳刺下压抑地呜咽，他掐着那个人宽厚的肩膀，抿紧嘴唇不想叫出来，于是宇智波撬开他的嘴唇，急切地吮吸湿淋淋的舌头，他探进第二根手指，更快速地按压那个只有蚕豆大的地方。_

_“啊！”被压在床头板的男人急叫出声了，他蜷缩起自己的脚趾，别过头捂住嘴巴，避开热情的亲吻，整个人像一棵被触碰的含羞草缩起身体。宇智波一口咬上他的颈子，手里加快了按弄的速度，快感像涨潮的海水，逐渐把人淹没。旗木闭上眼睛，感觉又回到最开始的、温暖又安全的状态。他仰起脖子，如同准备分娩的女人那样张开双腿。性让自己的身体变成了一架乐器，他毫无掩饰地拖长声音呻吟，又觉得自己是一把火焰，那两根手指正往他的身体里添柴，于是欲火从私处烧到天灵盖——旗木快要无法呼吸了。_

_“带土——”高潮即将把自己推向不知道的地方，他无助地叫出一个名字，“带土——！”_

_“呼吸卡卡西，”宇智波按住他的一条腿根，他看到旗木崩溃地摇晃脑袋，湿漉漉的头发塌下  
来粘在脸上，“呼吸——对，呼吸——”_

_他睁着眼睛，大口大口地呼吸，像一条搁浅的鱼。滚烫的眼泪被眼球挤出来，凝聚再划过下巴，旗木觉得自己是一瓶子在烧的开水，发红、发热、喷出蒸汽和热量，最后走向消亡。_

_“带土！”他尖叫着，快感就要把他推下悬崖，旗木挺起身体，肋骨压出皮肉，腰肢向后弯曲到几乎快断掉。_

_宇智波抽出手指，他凑到通红的耳边说，_

_“嘘！嘘！屏住，不要射，”他密集又温和地亲吻青筋暴起的脖子和湿漉漉的嘴角，手不停地抚摸肌肉鼓起的后背，用哄孩子的口气说，“乖——，乖——，就这样，对，就这样卡卡西——你做的非常好。”_

_旗木痉挛的身体逐渐软下来，他张大嘴，手指几乎掐进那个人的肩膀里，阴茎跳动了几下还是没有射出来。他终于开始喘息，肚皮像一面鼓，一行一下地起伏，男人嘴里发出咿咿唔唔的声音，_

_“带土啊——”_

_旗木黏糊地呼喊对方的名字。_

_被呼唤的人搂住粘腻的腰身平躺在床上，他褪去下身的衣物，胳膊勾起粉色、柔软的膝窝，  
宇智波带土压着身体，沉默地进入这幅轻飘到可怜的身躯。_

“我没怎么。”旗木有些懊恼得想提起面罩，可他失败了，宇智波直接抓住了他的手。  
“你胡说！”  
“我怎么胡说了？”他尝试着挣脱束缚，心里有点急了，“你能不能别无理取闹？”  
“我无理取闹？”宇智波带土瞪大眼睛，“旗木卡卡西，你是更年期了吗？”

“放你的屁！”旗木大叫出声。 

“那你到底怎么回事？”宇智波放开了对方，他一边挥舞自己的双臂，一边质问自己的同居人，“你以为我看不出来吗？你真是个白痴！”

“我就是个白痴！”旗木生气地回呛，声音里有点不自然的颤抖，“我根本没事！我就是个白痴！” 

“卡卡西，怎么搞的？”一个温暖的手掌急切地抚上自己的脸，“你是不是要哭了？”  
“我没有。”  
“那你把头抬起来！”

“你别碰我！”旗木排开脸上的手，他抬起头，像一只被侵犯领地的野兽瞪视对方。

“你哭了，”男人呢喃着，看到通红的眼眶已经被盈满，再来那么一点儿，旗木卡卡西就要哭了，“你哭了！”  
“发生了什么？”他摇晃旗木的身体，陌生又熟悉的怒火烧上心里，“是不是谁惹你了？你打不过他吗？你叫我啊！我弄死他！”

宇智波带土从床上跳起来，他穿上拖鞋，冲出房门，却又在几秒后回来，像一个要爆炸的、不知方向的火球——看到旗木伤心的样子就失去理智。可他又感受到挫败，已经成熟的男人质问自己，你在干什么呢？他责备自己像一个刚恋爱的无知男孩儿，什么也搞不明白地放任情绪淹没脑子。于是他深呼吸，努力剔除那些不利于解决问题的怒火——这挺难的，非常、非常难——谁都知道正在伤心难过的人于他而言意味着什么。但他还是做到了。宇智波带土慢慢坐下，旗木从刚才开始就一直垂着头不再吭声，因此他看不到对方的脸，可床单上深色的水滴痕迹没逃过自己的眼睛。宇智波心里揪了一下，伸手脱去旗木的无指手套， 

“到底怎么了？”他不断摩擦冰凉双手，好让对方暖和点儿，“卡卡西？能告诉我吗？到底怎么了？”

对方没有回答他，还是低着头哽咽，肩膀抽动的幅度越来越大了。

**这样对身体可不太好。**

这么想着，宇智波只能继续忍着怒气，耐心与对方沟通，不过他决定换一种说话方式，  
“卡卡西，你知道你在干什么吗？你可是在哭啊！从小的到大的天才居然还哭鼻子？你羞不羞？”

旗木依然没理他，沉浸在自己的世界里，不知道在想什么。 

“这样，你看，你现在不舒服了，但你不一直都嚷嚷‘带土是我的英雄带土是我的英雄’嘛？那你也得让我做点英雄的事儿吧？”他握紧旗木的手，“不然我不就成了徒有其表的大混球了。”

“你不是混球。”旗木一下子就抬头了，他的回应让宇智波没忍住笑出来，“你是英雄，你一直是我的英雄。”

“好好好好，我知道。”宇智波带土已经习惯了这个称呼，“我知道我是你的英雄，所以你得告诉我怎么回事，让我英雄救美男啊！”

“是我自己的问题，”旗木咽着嗓子，“带土，是我自己的问题，我是垃圾。”

宇智波带土刚被逗乐的脸一下子垮下了——  
**又来了。** 他想， **当初要是知道这么麻烦，才不会！... 算了，我还是会骂他垃圾...**

“带土，我是垃圾，”旗木卡卡西絮絮叨叨地念着，越来越大声，“我什么都没做好，我没有保护好琳，没有遵守我们之间的承诺，我也没保护好自己的学生，佐助成长得并不快乐，”

“我好多事情都没来得及，好多好多都是没来得及，”他抽出自己的手，逐渐在床上缩成一团球，“我很厉害，可是没有用，这都是没用的厉害，这都是外人觉得的东西—我从来就没有多强多好，我什么也保护不了，什么用也没有。”

“我就是垃圾。你说的对，我就是垃圾，”他终于吼出来了，眼泪哗啦哗啦地弄湿了膝盖,“这世界上怎么会有我这样垃圾的人呢？我根本就是个一无是处的废物！”

另一个人听了半天没阻止，倒不是说不担心，而是心里早就有数——旗木卡卡西早晚得这样爆发一次，他是一个放在外桌脚的瓷花瓶。而宇智波带土最想做的就是打破它，把花里胡哨的瓷片都给烧了，烧成泥巴烧成灰，融于土地或逝于风中，最好再也别被人挖到。

他叹了口气， 敞开张腿，费劲地把这颗球给抱住， 

“卡卡西啊，”他凑近充血的耳朵，“你在说什么呢？”

“你那里垃圾了？你眼光可好了！”宇智波抑扬顿挫地解释，“你看看有几个人觉得我是英雄？就你一个啊！所以你不要太聪明，怎么可能垃圾！”  
“可我没有保护好琳！”旗木吸着鼻子闷声反驳。  
“胡说！”宇智波皱着眉，像看一个无理取闹的小孩儿，“是你造成了琳的死吗！”  
男人提到死去的女孩儿还是会难过，可他还是硬下心质问：“是因为你，琳才死吗？”

旗木又要流眼泪了，“我不知道。”他呢喃着，“带土，我不知道。”

“唉——”板着脸的人温柔下来，他叫旗木张开腿，跨坐到自己的身上，现在他们像两只八抓鱼那样粘在一起。宇智波把毛茸茸的脑袋按在自己肩头，轻轻地拍打旗木哭抽的后背，“我从没有怪过你。我从没有怪过你。你已经尽力对抗过这一切了。”

他的肩膀湿了一大片， 

“是我让你痛苦，是我让你自责。”他紧紧抱住抽搐的身体，“你是最无辜的。”

**是我让你这样难过。**

_“啊——啊——”_

_旗木在床上叫得深情又缠绵，他感觉喉咙里涌上来一股血腥味，嘴唇被滚烫的喘息灼伤。宇智波扣住他的手腕，凶狠地撞上凸出的胯骨，像要把人刺死在床上一样用力，操得他整个人抖个不停。两节空中晃荡的小腿一下下敲着身上人的腰背，旗木被操得灵魂出窍，觉得自己像竹筒里被敲打的熟糯米，又软又黏，完全不成形。_

_“慢一点，”他不想说话，激烈的性爱让人来不及喘气，但再不提醒一下，自己的脑袋就要撞上床头板了，“头...呼，我的头...”_

_宇智波稍微停下，旗木正恳求地看着他。男人把他汗湿的、粘在额头前的头发向后铲，身下的人就露出了一幅要哭不哭的表情，红红的眼睛红红的脸，水润的嘴唇和那颗放荡的痣。宇智波带土心猿意马，他亲吻湿哒哒的额头和脸颊，在冒着热气的耳边问，_

_“舒服吗？”_

_旗木搂上耸起的肩膀，着迷地抚摸隆起的肌肉，_

_“舒服，”他哈着热气，抬头舔去那个人滑落到下巴的汗水，“很舒服。”_

_听到回答的人起身，抓住那对方调皮的腿压向身体两边，阴茎插入缩合的穴口——旗木被完全打开了，他在毫无保留的顶弄下抓紧枕头，一边尖叫一边呼吸，全身发红，像一大片鲜花开在了他的皮肤下。宇智波带土抓紧他不停扭动的脚腕，俯下身去亲吻柔软的肚皮、突出的肋骨、轻轻地衔起石子一样的乳头用嘴唇挤压。旗木爽得指甲掐进了手掌，又神经质地松开，他不由自主地扭动屁股，随着对方抽插的节奏挺起腰肢，好让自己涨得不行的阴茎摩擦那个人坚挺的腹肌。快感随着时间而越积越多，宇智波觉得自己快要冲到那个人的身体里去，而旗木产生了自己会散架的错觉。汗水嘀嘀嗒嗒落在床上，宇智波快要抓不住湿淋淋的脚腕。于是他决定放开两条腿，胳膊穿过那个人的腋下，一只手搂住旗木的后背，另一只手抓住他的脖子，整个拥抱住这人滚烫的身体。_

_旗木顺从地回应他，两条腿勾上那个人的腰肢，双手抱紧肌肉虬扎的后背，像是漂泊的人抓到一块浮木。他已经筋疲力尽，但还是不知疲倦地扭动自己的屁股。他想尖叫，但只能张大嘴却发不出声。泪水模糊了他的视线，嗡嗡的耳鸣声突然传来，他开始不受控制地抖动大腿，肌肉像被灌了水泥一样沉重。宇智波带土的赌上他的嘴，吮吸僵硬的舌头，打桩似的往里面捣，又使坏地用腹部挤压那根贴在自己身上的阴茎。_

_旗木像被拍打的筛子一样抖动，又觉得自己要在滚烫的怀抱里化成一滩水，他想象对方的阴茎在自己屁股里抽插的画面，脑子就成了一团浆糊。突然眼前一闪，他尖叫着，屁股里就涌出一股热流，前面也断断续续地泄了精。_

_宇智波随即抽出自己的阴茎，看着在高潮余韵不断扭动的旗木，撸动自己跳动的阴茎，低吼着射了。_

旗木卡卡西睁开眼，看到宇智波带土坐在床边，赤裸着上身，正翘脚穿袜子。 

“呦，醒啦。”他对睡眼惺忪的人笑笑，“感觉怎么样？”

“唔，感觉挺不错的。”  
男人忍住全身的酸痛，搂上那个人的脖子，“至少让我睡了个好觉？”

“切，”宇智波揶揄他，“不知道谁昨晚谁爽得嘴都合不上。”

旗木没睬他，只是呵呵呵呵呵地傻笑，声音渐止后便安静地拥抱自己的同居人，或者说，男朋友？他不怎么这样称呼宇智波带土，就是在心里，也不会喊他男朋友——他在方面意外的害羞。

“我知道你说的都是对的。”旗木说话了，他感受到对方一瞬间的僵硬，“但有时候，我就是忍不住这么想。”  
他叹口气解释：“即使我知道我的想法很有问题，但还是忍不住那种情绪。”

宇智波抓紧自己肩膀上的手，笑着问：“所以你真的就提前更年期了？”

“喂！”旗木有些恼怒，“虽然很不想承认，但大概真的是吧。”

“没事，”对方吧唧一声在那只手上亲了一下，转头看向旗木因为性爱而虚白的脸，“你怎么样我都不嫌弃你！”

旗木推搡他叫他滚去做早饭，宇智波乐呵着，拍拍屁股离开了房间。而床上的人看着欢脱的背影，觉得自己真的要更年期了也不是什么大事。

**毕竟他的英雄永远不会放弃他。**


End file.
